Bis(triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide is commonly used in silica-blended tires as an agent for coupling rubber with silica. This compound, however, has the problem that when it is kneaded with rubber and silica at elevated temperature, it causes the blend to increase its Mooney viscosity so that the blend becomes difficult to work.
To overcome this problem, short chain polysulfide silanes such as bis(triethoxysilylpropyl) disulfide were proposed. JP-A 169774/1997 discloses a process for preparing a disulfide silane using sodium cyanide (NaCN). This process, however, uses a toxic reagent. There is a desire to have an alternative, inexpensive and safe process for preparing short chain polysulfide silanes.